<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocence by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477693">Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, F/M, Nonsense, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He skipped and she tripped</p><p>From the stream they sipped</p><p>Freckled arms glow</p><p>In the boat they will row</p><p>To an island of flowers</p><p>Complete with white horse and towers</p><p>They can play all day</p><p>In the crescent shaped bay</p><p>Never a care</p><p>Instead a dream and a dare</p><p> </p><p>He dares</p><p>She dares</p><p>They dare more.</p><p>He shares</p><p>She shares</p><p>One step through the door.</p><p> </p><p>They see</p><p>The beach sea</p><p>One second roar.</p><p>The beech tree</p><p>A peach tree</p><p>Before it starts to pour.</p><p> </p><p>Run skip jump hop</p><p>Up the mountain rest they stop</p><p>Five six seven eight</p><p>Springing toes up to the top.</p><p>Don’t look down the step mid drop</p><p>Hurry hurry it’s not too late.</p><p> </p><p>Up and down</p><p>Around the town</p><p>The rain swept in from the East.</p><p>They lost and found</p><p>Their picnic bound</p><p>In time for a teatime feast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>